


The Mighty Quinn

by Blowing_Holes



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowing_Holes/pseuds/Blowing_Holes
Summary: Carrie's mad at Quinn and he can't figure out why. It's made him mighty cranky.





	The Mighty Quinn

There’d been a lot of “fuck you’s” hurtling out her mouth for days now -- until a strategically placed hand around her neck squashed that shit. All for some reason she was mad with him about, but refused say what it was. He was damn sick of it. 

It was run from the dick in the day, can’t get enough at night. Bed was the one place she was sweet to him, but her repeated morning after nasties wore on him. So he sought to deny her her pleasures. Which was why last night, he’d stalked off to the guest room where of course he lay awake all night aching for the soft length of her body.

To top it off, a mean faced Carrie had come to lean against the door jamb and stare at him, arms crossed. He could see the plots spinning in her head. He waited for it. After a time, she left and came back. Marched to the night stand and set down two glasses of water and a bottle of Ambien. 

With much ado, she shook one out, swallowed it and took a sip of water while he watched. Then Carrie gave him a contented smile and deliberately left empty handed. She knew he wasn’t going to use that crap and would get little to no sleep. But she would. Damn woman always knew how to work him when it counted.

So next day, here was the mighty Quinn pissed and standing on a three legged stool feeling like three legged stooge – (oh wait, that would mean he’d have two dicks for her to run from!). He was installing new drapery hardware in Franny’s room and had rubber glued the pieces to the painted wood earlier. Good thing his little imp was on summer vacation with Maggie and the girls. This extended spat between him and Carrie would upset and confuse her. Shit, he was upset and confused.

He rests the drill on the window ledge. Lifts his left hand to chest level and puts a screw between thumb and forefinger. Applies a rubber band over them. Using his right hand, lifts his left hand and screw to the hole. Drills the first screw in and repeats, doing the same for the second piece of hardware. Quinn starts humming, then singing a chorus from a movie he’d seen as a kid, leaving the ugly part of his life back then in its dungeon.

QUINN  
Come all without,  
Come all within.  
You ain’t seen nuthin’ like The Mighty Quinn.  
Carrie ain’t seen nuthin’ like The Mighty Quinn …

That morning they’d exchanged growls as greetings and she left, grudgingly saying she’d be back later. It was afternoon now, but he wasn’t worried. She’d sent him his favorite take out so she still at least cared about his stomach. Plus, she sent regular texts. 

Her last stated, “I’m still alive. You?”

He didn’t trust himself to send back anything but a simple “Yeah.” 

That was about an hour ago. Her next was due in a few. Quinn knew it was time to let go his anger, but when a woman won’t even say why she’s crazy mad … well, she was the one who’d left the fire on under the teapot, wasn’t she? One thing though. He wasn’t sleeping in the guest room tonight. Sleep deprivation for brainless reasons left him even crankier.

He hears Carrie’s car pull up in the drive way and goes to their room to look out the window. His eyes widen in astonishment at what she’s wearing …

… a burka!

Quinn quickly JERKS the window open.

QUINN  
Hey! Carrie Ann. What fresh hell is this? Brain 2.0 doesn’t remember cracking a whip on your ass and imposing sharia law. What the fuck?

He stares intently at her burka as if to burn it off with the mere glare of his eyes. 

She gives him her back and pauses on the walkway. 

Quinn pulls out his cell and maneuvers to contacts. Max? He’d be even more clueless than Quinn. Saul? Maybe, but he’d wind up defending Carrie’s behaviour to Quinn, not giving him any insight. Shithead? Nah, Dar would only shape fits of laughter in between bunches of I told you so’s. Bad idea anyway. Very bad.

Between staring at Carrie’s burka covered back and his cell, he’s surprised to get a text. 

CARRIE (text)  
Hey! Peter X. I don’t remember a whip either. I do remember a hand. Sun’s still shining and I’m heading to our room. Leave. Me. Alone. 

He watches her continue to the front door. The fuck. If it weren’t for the screen, he’d throw his cell at her. He’d make sure he missed, but she’d get the fucking message. Fuming, he SLAMS the window shut and stalks back to Franny’s room.

Back on the stool, he hears Carrie come in, climb the stairs and enter their room. Quinn is as motionless as a rock. He waits. For about two minutes, he hears nothing, then:

CARRIE  
Quinn? C’mere a sec.

He decides to have it out with her.

QUINN  
The fuck, Carrie?

Steps off stool, marches to their room.

QUINN  
(inches from doorway)  
What the fuck is all this bullsh--

Stops dead in his tracks.

Eyes her ...

QUINN  
(voice low and husky)  
Fuck. Me.

…

…

…

 

He sits on the bed, strokes her silky soft legs from thigh to toes. Carrie’s eyes flicker from Quinn’s hand to his face.

She makes to unfasten one of her heels, but he stays her hand and rasps out:

QUINN  
The shoes stay.

And then he pins her flat to their bed with his body …

LATER

After the third time, the two lay entwined and exhausted, catching their breath.  


CARRIE  
Think I might be able to give you thirty minutes to get ready again.

QUINN  
(frowns)  
What!!? I may be the mighty Quinn, but shit Carrie.

CARRIE  
I’m serious, Quinn. I’m gonna dress myself up like this every day. 

QUINN  
What the fuck for? You know I can’t resist …

Lifts a lock of her hair and presses it to his nose, breathing in deeply.

QUINN  
… this.

CARRIE  
That’s the point—I need to fuck you, Quinn. Over and over again. So you’re saying you can’t keep up with me? You can’t do this every weekday? More every weekend? And even more when we’re taking a hiatus and refusing new contracts, like right now?

Quinn  
Or I’ll kill myself trying. Do you want me dead? Why would you even want to put me through this? 

CARRIE  
This is gonna fucking happen until I get over …

Runs a hand through his hair.

CARRIE  
… this.

QUINN  
It’s summer. It’s hot. I got it cut. What’s the big deal?

Carrie sits up and stares at him.

CARRIE  
So you’re saying my regular appearance doesn’t … garner such feverish passion?

QUINN  
Not that I don’t admire your charms all the time, but the way you looked a few hours ago, still look actually, it’s ... it’s IMAXing in my head instead of regular film.

CARRIE  
So. The regular head film, you can handle.

QUINN  
Well, I stay half hard a lot of time, but yeah.

CARRIE  
And what do you think you’ve been doing to me since I saw you looking like this?

Grabs her cell. Shows him a photo …

 

…  


…

CARRIE  
Jesus, Quinn, don’t get me wrong. You’re hot any way you come and my fingers couldn’t get enough of your luscious locks, but now? Oh My God. You’ve got me juicing all the time. Yeah, you had different styles, different lengths, but for six years that was part of the reason you were killing me. 

Reaches down to play with his dimples.

CARRIE  
These damn sure didn’t help either. Different varieties of searing hot man, all the time coming from the same man. What more could a woman ask for? Quinn 1.0 is burned into my brain three-D style.

She glances away a moment.

CARRIE  
And … what I did to you came out, biting and scratching. When the sun was shining and the lights were on, anyway. So, in the dark … when—when I couldn’t see you, I missed you so badly I—

QUINN  
Never mind that. When do you think you’ll be used to my hair again?

CARRIE  
Don’t know. But I think I can cut it down to lots of quickies in lots of places. Think you can handle that?

With dimples even more prominent, he draws her down under the covers with him and holds her tight.

QUINN  
Sure, Carrie. Whatever you need. After we take a nap.

Carrie wiggles around until she fits her body to his just right. Then, with a big smile brightening her face, she closes her eyes.

CARRIE  
(sings off key)  
Carrie ain’t seen nuthin’ like The Mighty Quinn…

Quinn  
You’re fucking right. 

He SMACKS her ass and Carrie gives a loud yelp.

QUINN  
I’ll make sure you never forget it.

 

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> This started off with a single photo of CD where I’d added words Carrie says that you may have figured out while reading. It later morphed into this story. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
